The Upsilon Device
by spinkie
Summary: Starfleet has developed a new technology that will revolutionize space travel, and perhaps even space warfare. Problem is, somebody else wants to steal it.
1. The Incident

Chapter 1  
Oberth-class Federation science vessel U.S.S Alabama  
  
Captain's Log:  
We are taking the Upsilon Device, as it is now being called, to Starbase 1033, where it will be placed under guard until further work is done on it. I am rather displeased that Starfleet didn't even send a single ship to escort us, but I can see how that might cause suspicions. When are science vessels ever escorted anywhere? They tell me that no one knows about the Device. I have enough experience in Starfleet to know that it is impossible to keep something totally secret. I guess I just have to trust Starfleet security. It should take 2.8 hours to reach Starbase 1033 at warp 8 from our current position near the Beta Quadrant border of Federation space  
  
The captain activated his combadge. "Natakas to transporter room 2. Have you got everybody from the surface?"  
"Almost, Captain. We're beaming up the last of the crew now." A short pause. "Okay, sir, got everyone."  
Captain Natakas walked onto the bridge from his ready room. "Set course for Starbase 1033."  
"Aye, Captain."  
"Captain, I am picking up a radiation surge off our starboard beam," said the science officer.  
"What is it?"  
"A ship is decloaking."  
"Put it on screen." The screen became filled with the image of Romulan warbird. "What the hell's a Romulan ship doing here?"  
"Sir, they're charging weapons."  
"Shields! Quickly!"  
Romulan disruptor fired pelted the shield grid of the Alabama.   
"Shields at 55% sir. We can't fight that thing."  
"Send a distress signal. Inform Starfleet Command as to our situation. At least the Romulans won't get away with this."  
"Sir," said the science officer, "I'm reading another ship approaching. It's dropping out of warp."  
"On screen."  
This time the screen revealed a Vor'cha class Klingon attack cruiser. It immediately opened fire on the warbird with its own disruptors and a large spread of photon torpedoes.  
"Sir, the Romulans are leaving," said the science officer of the Alabama. "They've gone to warp."  
"Thank God," said the captain. "Hail the Klingon ship."  
A Klingon appeared on screen. "I would like to thank you for your assistance," said Captain Natakas.  
"I'm glad we could help. The Romulans have no concept of honor."  
"Is there anything of interest to the Romulans here?"  
"Nothing that I know of. They must be punished for this."  
"I have informed Starfleet of the attack. It is likely that they will take some action."  
"I will ask the High Council to demand an explanation from the Romulans."  
"Many thanks. We must be on our way. Now we also have to get repairs."  
"What, if I may ask, is your destination?"  
"Starbase 1033."  
"Not very far. My ship will escort you there, if you have no objections. I think it wise in case the Romulans should return."  
"We would welcome the company." The two ships went to warp. 


	2. Looking into it

Starbase 1033  
  
"Starbase 1033 is hailing, sir."  
"Put it on screen," said the captain.  
"Welcome to Starbase 1033, Captain Natakas. I must say, your ship looks a bit beat up, and why is there a Klingon ship with you?"  
"We… had some problems."  
"So I see. What happened?"  
"We were attacked by a Romulan warbird, and this Klingon ship responded to our distress signal. We contacted Starfleet command. I thought they would have told you. They knew we were coming here."  
"Well, you know how people slack off sometimes. Better get your ship repaired and your cargo to our secured storage area." As the Alabama docked with the orbital repair station, the starbase hailed the Klingon warship. "Starfleet would like to thank for the defense of our ship."  
"We were glad to be of help," answered the Klingon captain.  
"The Alabama is safe now. You're welcome to stay. You may give your crew leave here if you wish."  
"A generous offer. I will do that."  
A security detail from the station beamed aboard the Alabama to collect the Upsilon Device, and they were met by Captain Natakas.  
"In here," he said, showing the team to cargo bay 1. Two of them picked up the rather large box and took it to the transporter room. The third approached Captain Natakas.  
"Captain, about this attack," he said. "This is a serious incident."  
"No kidding," answered the captain.  
"I'm not sure if you realize the implications of this. They attacked you right before you went to warp. How likely is that?"  
"You think they knew we were there and what we were doing?"  
"In short, yes. I'm not sure how yet, but we'll find out. I'll be sending a team to your ship to conduct an initial investigation. Someone told them our plans. We need to find out who, and if we're dealing with a spy or a traitor."  
"I was afraid of something like this. Damn it."  
"No need to worry further, Captain. Were any of your crew killed?"  
"No, but who knows what would have happened if the Klingons hadn't shown up."  
"That's another thing."  
"What? The Klingons?"  
"Yes," said the security officer. "It was convenient for you that they arrived when they did, wasn't it?"  
"Well, yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"  
"Maybe it was convenient for them too."  
"You mean they could know about the device too?"  
"It's possible."  
"Well excuse me, but it seems as if Starfleet security has been slipping."  
"Captain, I don't think…"   
Natakas cut him off. "My ship was almost destroyed because people knew things they shouldn't have," he said angrily. "It has to stop."  
"You wanna help?"  
"Whatever you need."  
"You know, repairs on the Alabama may take a while. How do you feel about working for Starfleet security for a little bit?"  
"Might be fun."  
"No, it won't be fun, but you may like it anyway."  
The two of them walked to the transporter room and beamed to the surface. The Klingons really never received the Alabama's distress signal either. The transmission was jammed by the warbird. The Klingon ship was ordered to follow the Alabama under cloak and to protect it from any possible threats.  
  
  
  
  
The secured storage area, Starbase 1033  
  
An engineering crew was studying the Upsilon Device inside a secured room. It was a rather large room with many different tools and equipment. It was here that Federation scientists and Starfleet engineers were researching the safe use and application of the Upsilon Device. Starfleet had made some attempts at this technology in the past, but now they were close to perfecting it.  
"So Tom," said Bob, one of the engineers, "have you thought about what kind of ship we should use for the test?"  
"Somewhat. At first I thought about a shuttlecraft, but then I thought, why not put it right into a starship?"  
"You think that's a good idea?"  
"Why not? That's what it'll be used on eventually anyway, and the starship's crew can evaluate its functioning and make any adjustments necessary in flight. That way any problems can be caught early."  
"Yeah, that's actually a good idea. I like it. We'll have to put some people who know about it on the ship, though."  
"Of course. I plan to go, why don't you come too?"  
"Okay, we should get another engineer and a couple of the scientists too."  
"Right. We should also make it a point to train the ship's crew on using the Device. After all, they'll have to upkeep it when we leave."  
"Yeah, that's true. What class of starship?"  
"I'm not sure. We'll probably have to have it out with Starfleet Command on that one."  
"Yeah, I can see it now. They'll give us an old crappy ship when this project deserves a brand new one."  
"I know what you mean," Tom said.  
"So how's Azalea been? I've only met her once, but she's nice."  
"I haven't seen her in a while. From what she's said in the subspace messages it sounds like she's doing fine. Starfleet seems to like her."  
"Really," said Bob, sounding impressed, "that's always good."  
"Yeah it is."  
  
  
  
In another part of Starbase 1033, Captain Natakas and Scott Young, the security officer, were looking over a history of the Upsilon Device since it was first acquired on a remote planet. As soon as it was found and identified, it was brought to Earth and Starfleet Command was informed of the discovery. A respected scientist was granted permission to study the Device, and he began his studies on a small planet near the Beta Quadrant, but still within Federation space. That was six years ago. During the six years, few people heard from him or knew of his work, and in that time he managed to learn a great deal about the technology and began to devise a method of application in Starfleet vessels. While attending a conference on new space technologies, he was assassinated. Starfleet security was unable to capture the assassin, and work on the Upsilon Device stopped. The investigation into his death revealed the location of the Device, and the Alabama was sent to retrieve it. Starfleet assumed that no one knew about the device, so they did not send an escort with the Alabama. They figured that a group of ships accompanying a science vessel to and from a small remote planet would appear suspicious. After studying the history of the Upsilon Device, Natakas and Young realized that to quickly get to the bottom of this issue, they had to find the assassin, who was probably a Romulan. They decided that the best place to start would be the scene of the crime.   
"I would like to know if there are any starships that will be going to Earth either today or tomorrow," Young asked the attendant at the shipping office.  
"Let me check," she said. "As a matter of fact, there is an Excelsior-class starship beaming supplies to the orbital repair station right now. Did you want to go to Earth?"  
"Yes, Captain Natakas and me."  
"Okay, I'll contact the captain of the Bismarck and ask if he'll take you to Earth."  
"Thanks." 


	3. Meetings on Earth

Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth  
  
"So when is this meeting?" Bob asked.  
"15:00 today," said Tom, "so we've got some time. I'm going to see if Azalea's gotten in yet. You can do whatever you want, just make sure not to be late to the meeting."  
"Of course. Well, see ya at the meeting."  
"Right, see ya then," said Tom. Bob walked away. Tom went to the shipping office.  
"Has the Venture gotten in yet?" he asked.  
"Yes, got in a few minutes ago," the man at the office told him.   
"Has the crew beamed down yet?"  
"I believe so. You can check transporter room 5."  
"Okay, thanks." Tom headed over to transporter room 5, but Azalea found him before he got there.  
"There you are," he said, hugging her. "How've you been?"  
"Great," she said. "Are you here for the meeting at 15:00?"  
"Yeah, but how'd you know about that?"  
"I got a transmission from Starfleet saying that I will be given command of a starship and that I should attend the meeting for the details."  
"Really? That's great, Azalea," Tom said. "Wait a minute. Do they want you to command the experimental ship?"  
"What experimental ship?" she asked. Tom then realized that he should not have said anything.  
"Hell," he said to himself. "Um, never mind Azalea."  
"What?" she persisted.  
"If it's important, you'll find out at the meeting," he told her. Azalea had a feeling of being left out of something, but she knew that if Tom wouldn't keep anything from her if he had a choice.  
  
Tokyo  
  
Natakas and Young met with the ranking security officer in the city and asked for information about the assassination of the scientist.  
"Yeah," said Captain Keplin. "I handled that case personally, or tried to anyway. What do you want to know?"  
"We would like any information you may have on the assassin," said Young.  
"Well, we know that he was a Romulan," she said. Natakas and Young looked at each other. "Investigators found evidence that the weapon used was a Romulan disruptor rifle, and we found Romulan DNA at the scene of the crime when there wasn't supposed to be any Romulans at the event. There was a record of everyone invited, no Romulans on it. Why do wanna know?"  
"Do you know why the scientist was killed?" Scott asked.  
"For something he was working on, wasn't it?"  
"Yes. A Starfleet vessel was sent to retrieve his work and was attacked by a Romulan warbird just as it was about to return with the experiment."  
"Very interesting," she said.  
"It escaped destruction by the timely arrival of a Klingon Vor'cha-class cruiser which engaged the warbird. The warbird warped out. Captain Natakas, by the way, was in command of the ship that was attacked."  
"Oh, my. Was your ship alright?"  
"Yes," said Natakas. "No one was killed and the ship is being repaired."  
"Glad to hear it," said Keplin. "So you think that who ever killed the scientist is still after his work?"  
"That's it exactly," said Young. "You're welcome to join our investigation if you like."  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
"Cool."  
"You know, it seems to me," said Natakas, "that this Romulan assassin would have been working for someone, maybe even the Romulan government. What do you think, Captain Keplin?"  
"You guys can call me Sara," she said. "We were almost certain that he was a Romulan spy."  
"Starfleet is sure to contact the Romulan Star Empire about the incident," Scott pointed out. "Let's see what happens then."  
"Good idea," Sara said.  
  
  
  
  
Starfleet Headquarters  
  
"Captain Bezron, is the Upsilon Device ready?" asked one of the Starfleet admirals at the meeting.  
"Yes, sir," Tom said.  
"Very good. We have a ship for you to install it on, the U.S.S. Saturn. In light of recent events, we have decided to use a ship that can defend itself. The Saturn is the newest Sovereign-class ship in Starfleet, and we have asked Commander Sanchet to assume command of it, if she will accept the position." The admiral looked at Azalea.  
"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you, sir."  
"We selected Commander Sanchet because of her outstanding record as First Officer of the Venture. Believe me, Captain Sanchet, you are helping us out greatly by accepting this position. Your first orders as captain of the Saturn are to proceed to Starbase 1033 where the Upsilon Device will be installed on board. Captain Bezron, you will explain the Upsilon Device to Captain Sanchet en route."  
"Understood, sir," said Tom.  
"If there are no questions, then you are all dismissed." 


	4. Proceeding with the experiment

"Captain on the bridge!" yelled one of the crewmembers as Azalea walked in and they all stood.  
"At ease," she said. "For anybody who doesn't know, I'm Captain Sanchet, but call me Azalea. Our first assignment, and the first official mission of the Saturn, is to proceed to Starbase 1033 for an upgrade. Helmsman, um..."  
"Walters, ma'am,"  
"Right, Mister Walters, set course for Starbase 1033."  
"Aye, aye. Course laid in."  
Azalea turned to her First Officer. "You must be Mister Krink," she said.  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Is everybody on board who's supposed to be on board?"  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Good. Mister Walters, take us to Starbase 1033, warp 8."  
"Aye, aye, Azalea." The U.S.S Saturn broke orbit, left the system, and went to warp.  
  
  
Tokyo  
  
"According to Starfleet," Sara began, "the Romulans don't know anything about the attack on the Alabama."  
"That's bull," said Natakas.  
"I know it. They claimed it was a false accusation, but the Klingons supported us. The Romulans are now conducting their own investigation. They saw that they will inform us of any important discoveries."  
"Yeah, what's important?" Natakas said.  
"You know, Starfleet is installing the Upsilon Device on a starship, a Sovereign-class, I think," said Young. "If the Romulans want the device, they'll probably try to take it from the ship."  
"You think they'll attack a Sovereign-class starship? It probably won't be alone either," said Natakas.  
"Maybe. But they might also try to get a spy aboard the ship."  
"You're right," said Sara.  
"We should see if Starfleet will let us go on board during the tests. I'd say there's a good chance that we'll encounter the Romulans behind this," said Scott.  
"Yeah, good idea," Natakas said.  
"Okay, I'll contact Starfleet and see what they say."  
  
  
U.S.S Saturn  
  
Tom met Azalea in her quarters after she turned control of the bridge over to Krink.  
"So what exactly is this Upsilon Device everybody's talking about?" she asked him.  
"Well, I hope not everybody is talking about it," he said. "It is a top secret project begun by a Federation scientist six years ago. He was killed for it. The Device itself was just brought back from his laboratory on a small, pretty much deserted planet. The ship that retrieved it was attacked by a Romulan warbird. It only managed to escape through the help of a Klingon battleship that was in the area."  
"And it's gonna be put on my ship?"  
"Yeah."  
"What does it do?"  
"It started out as a Borg transwarp coil that was found… somewhere, I don't really know where. The scientist studied it and was able to perform extensive modifications to it, in addition to making it highly compatible with Starfleet ships. What it does is create a sort of wormhole effect that will allow you to go from one place to another faster than any warp drive could take you. The shields must also be upgraded to work with this new technology. We think it may also be possible to design new weapon systems around the Upsilon Device."  
"How do you know that we won't be attacked?"  
"We don't, that's why we're testing it on a Sovereign-class starship."  
"Well, that part makes sense."  
"Once we use it for the first time, you'll see why it's important and why everyone wants it."  
Azalea's combadge activated. "Azalea, we're getting a transmission from Starfleet command."  
"Route it here," she said.  
"Yes, captain."  
Azalea activated the small communications screen in her quarters. It showed the familiar Federation logo for a second before it switched to the admiral who had ordered her to Starbase 1033.  
"Captain Sanchet," he said.  
"Yes, sir, what is it?"  
"We have a minor change in plans. When you get to Starbase 1033, you will take a Starfleet security team on board. They'll probably arrive while you're undergoing the upgrades, but if they don't you must wait for them. Under no circumstances may you leave Starbase 1033 until the team has boarded your ship."  
"Understood sir. May I ask why there will be a security team on my ship?"  
"We must take every precaution to protect the Upsilon Device. It will be your responsibility to keep another ship from stealing it. The team will make sure that there are no enemy agents on board who may attempt to steal the Device. I understand that you must be confident that your own security personnel can handle it, but these people are specialists."  
"Yes, sir. We will wait for them at Starbase 1033."  
"Very good, Captain. I knew we picked the right person for this assignment." The screen went blank.  
"One thing, Azalea," Tom said.  
"What's that?"  
"Please don't let them fill up engineering with security guys or we'll never be able to maintain the Device."  
"Yeah, I get ya. I'll try to keep 'em out of your hair."  
"Much appreciated." 


	5. Installation and Infiltration

Starbase 1033  
  
"Azalea, we're arriving at Starbase 1033," Walters told her.  
"Okay, I'll be right there." She left her quarters, walked to the turbolift, and was soon on the bridge.  
"Welcome to Starbase 1033. If you'll dock with the orbital repair station, we will begin the upgrades."  
"Will do, Starbase 1033," said Azalea. "Mister Walters, dock with the station."  
"Right away, Captain." The Saturn entered the large facility orbiting the planet. Two men from the station beamed aboard.   
"Hello, Captain," one of them said to Azalea as they proceeded to engineering to meet with Tom.  
"Alright, Tom," the man said upon reaching engineering, "where do we start?"  
"Let's leave the Device in the secured storage area for as long as possible. We'll start on the shields. Bob, assemble an engineering detail and get to work."  
"Yes sir."  
  
Earth  
  
"Starfleet has decided to send us to the Saturn, the ship that they're putting the Upsilon Device on," Young told the rest of the group.  
"Good, I was hoping they would," Natakas said.  
"When do we go?" Sara asked.  
"There's a Nebula-class ship heading out that way, and it will drop us off at Starbase 1033. The Saturn has orders not to leave without us."  
"That's good," Sara said. "Who knows what might happen if it did."  
"We should do a brief check on all the crew members of the Saturn. Nothing that'll take forever, just to make sure none of them are ex-cons or something."  
"Yeah, we need to know what we'll be dealing with when we get there," Natakas said.  
"Well, the ship is getting ready to leave, so let's go." The three of them went to a transporter room and beam to the ship, which left the system a short while later.  
  
U.S.S Saturn  
  
"I need a team of engineers sent up to help with the upgrades," Bob told the starbase.  
"Alright, we'll have some beam up as soon as they can be assembled."  
"Thanks. Saturn out."  
At that time, a Romulan shuttle was approaching the planet under cloak. It landed on the side of the planet opposite Starbase 1033, which was just about the only thing built on the planet. He had been made to look like a Vulcan, which was simple and easy to do. He transported himself to just outside the starbase and went in unnoticed. He had stolen a Starfleet engineering uniform and planned to get aboard the Saturn by posing as one of the engineers. He joined the group that was beaming up to help with the shields. The shuttle recloaked itself as soon as he beamed to the starbase.   
"Bob, you're team's here," said Tom.  
"Good, we can get straight to work." He watched the group as they stepped down from the transporter pads. They look like highly competent people, he thought. Even a Vulcan. Should have known I'd get the best for this one. He addressed the team when they got to engineering. "Okay, people, our first job is to make some shield adjustments. With all of us working on it, I doubt it will take long. After that, we have some work to do on the warp drive system. Then, I think, we'll be done. Unless Tom gives me something else to do at the last minute."  
"Yes, sir," said the Romulan. "Let's get to it."  
"That's the spirit," said Bob.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
Natakas, Keplin, and Young arrived at Starbase 1033 at about the same time as Bob's team was completing the shield modifications. Their ship departed quickly after beaming them to the Saturn. They immediately found Azalea, who happened to be in engineering discussing the progress of the upgrades with Tom.  
"Which one is she?" Natakas asked.  
"The shorter girl with the long blonde hair, talking to the Chief Engineer."  
"Who's the Chief Engineer?"  
"Never mind," Scott said. "Just follow me." He walked over towards the swirling blue of the warp core. "Excuse me, you must be Captain Sanchet," he said.  
"Yep, that's me," Azalea said.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Scott Young from Starfleet Security, this is Captain Natakas of the Alabama," he indicated towards Natakas, "and this is Captain Keplin also of Starfleet Security," he said gesturing to Sara. "We are the crew that you were told to wait for."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for getting here so fast and not making me wait."  
"No problem. May I inquire as to the progress of the upgrades?"  
"We're about half way done," she said. "If you want more technical info, talk to Tom here, the Chief Engineer from the starbase.  
"I'll do that. Thank you for your cooperation, Captain."  
"My crew calls me Azalea, you can too."  
"Right."   
"Well, I'll let you guys get back to work. If you need anything else, I'm just a combadge beep away."  
"Thank you, Azalea." She left the room. "Okay, how are we doing?"  
"Well," said Tom. "We're done with the shields. As soon as the Device is brought up, we'll put it in and tell Starfleet Command that we're done. Of course, Bob and I are staying on board during the test."  
"Yes, that's right. We would like to, um, oversee the installation of the Device."  
"No problem, but please address any concerns to Azalea. We'll have our hands full."  
"I understand. We'll do that."   
The installation of the Upsilon Device went very smoothly. The Romulan proved to be quite an engineer. Tom was even impressed with him, but thought that he should have expected it from a Vulcan. The security team checked in on the engineers from time to time, and Tom would tell them, in as few words as possible, how it was going. Other than that, they spent little time actually in engineering.  
"I think we should learn at least a little bit about how the Device works," Natakas pointed out when the group was gathered together in the mess hall.   
"You think it matters?" Sara asked him.  
"Yeah it matters, we got to be able to know if something is going wrong without asking anybody. We don't really know if we can trust anybody."  
"Very ugly situation, but you're right. We don't personally know anybody here. How can we trust each other, for that matter?"  
"If we don't do that, we'll never get anywhere. Besides, we came to the ship at the last minute. Nobody knew that a security team was going to watch over the tests, so how could they sneak in that way?"  
"That's true, I guess. And we don't really have to worry about changelings anymore."  
Scott, who was getting something from the replicator, came over and sat down. "What's goin' on guys?" he said.  
"I was just telling Sara that we should learn something about the Device so that we'll know if something goes wrong. We can't ask anyone, we must be able to tell ourselves," Natakas explained to him.  
"Ah, that's true. Can we trust Tom to tell us accurately?"  
"Well, we'll ask him, and then ask Starfleet too. If the stories match pretty closely, we'll know we can trust him."  
"Good thinking," Sara said.  
"Okay, I'll ask Tom, and you two contact Starfleet. Make sure it's a secured channel and all that."  
"Sounds like a plan," Young announced. Natakas took his empty plate to the replicator and headed down to engineering.  
"You know, we never looked at the records of that engineering team that beamed up here. They aren't staying for the test, are they?" Sara asked.  
"Hmm. I hope not. I don't think they are. They were all picked out for this project, though, so they can't be too bad."  
"Yeah, I guess." 


	6. When things go wrong

U.S.S Saturn  
  
"Tom to Azalea," Tom said, tapping his combadge.  
"Azalea here. What's up?"  
"Well, we did it. The Upsilon Device has been installed. As far as we can tell, it's interfaced with the systems perfectly. Of course, we won't really know until we test it."  
"Yeah, good job, though. I'll inform Starfleet that everything is all set to go and request permission to begin the test."  
"Okay. I'll have all non-crew members beam back down."  
"Alrighty then. Hey, try to meet me for lunch. I haven't seen much of you the past couple of days."  
"Wouldn't miss it. See ya then. Tom out."  
The previous night, the Romulan had made sure that he would not be returned to the starbase by forging an entry into the ship's main computer. That way he would be considered a crew member. He even assigned quarters to himself, although not elaborate ones so that it wouldn't attract attention. He knew that he would get plenty of wealth after he had stolen the Device and beamed to the warbird that would be waiting for him.  
"Okay, I talked to Tom," Natakas told Sara.  
"Good. Here, I'll just let you read what Starfleet sent us," Sara said, handing him a padd. "Does it match what Tom said?"  
Natakas looked through the data on the padd. "Well, the figures are far more exact here, but the description of operations is the same. Different wording of course, but still the same."  
"I'm glad. That means we can trust him. Where's Scott, by the way?"  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him since I left you guys in the mess hall last night."  
"Let's find out." Sara hit her combadge. "Keplin to Young. Where are you?"  
"Hi, Sara," he said. "I'm on my way to the bridge. I think we're gonna get going soon."  
"Alright, I'll join you."  
"I'll go to engineering to keep an eye on things there. I don't think Tom'll mind one security person."  
"Sounds good. Alright, see ya later." She stepped into the turbolift. "Bridge," she said. I can't help thinking that something's gonna happen.  
"All hands, this is the Captain," Azalea said. "We are going to begin the test of the upgraded systems. Please take your stations." Then she spoke to the bridge crew. "Scan the area for any other ships. Helm, take us out."  
"No other ships on sensors, Azalea, except for the Alabama here at the starbase."  
"We're clear of the station," Walters said.  
"Alright, set course. Destination Upsilon, it's in the computer."  
"Aye, aye. It's asking for an encryption code, Azalea."  
"Oh, right." She walked over to his station and entered the code into the LCARS system. "Try it now."  
"Course laid in, Captain."  
"There we go," she said. "Engineering, we ready?"  
"All set, Azalea," Tom said confidently.  
"Walters, engage."  
The Saturn powered its engines and engaged its warp drive. It became enveloped in an energy anomaly and disappeared.  
"Confirm that it's working," Azalea ordered.  
"Warp drive system is fully functional and operating within normal parameters, Captain."  
"Cool. Walters, what's our speed?"  
"Checking. Velocity is… only warp 6. Are you sure it's working, Azalea? Shouldn't we being going, like warp 30 or something?"  
Azalea smiled. "No, it's not like that. It's not a really super charged engine, it's more like a subspace tunnel. Check our distance from Starbase 1033."  
"Okay." He touched parts of the computer screen. "It's not even on long range sensors."  
"See."  
"This is weird."  
The Romulan watched the ship's projected course in engineering, glancing at it often, but for only a second or so at a time so that he would not appear interested in it. Here we go, he thought. He walked slowly and carefully over to a command console and began reviewing the plan in his mind.  
  
1) Wait until you reach the right coordinates, or we'll never find you.  
2) Cause an overload in the circuit, but make sure that it's the part of the pathway after the Device, or you'll destroy it too. Then you'll be punished.  
3) The ship should drop out of warp. That is your cue to disable the shield grid. If you can't, reduce power to it and we'll drop it with our weapons.  
4) We'll beam you and the device (you better have put the transport enhancer on it, and it better still be there) to our ship.  
5) Upon returning to our base on Romulus, you will be rewarded.  
  
He followed the power circuit diagram on the console until he found a small power feed. He rerouted all available power to this source, and within a few seconds, system alerts were sounding throughout engineering and on the bridge.  
"What's happening?" Tom demanded.  
"Sir, the control system has overloaded. We have no way of controlling the device."  
"Damn!"  
"Tom, what the hell's going on?" Natakas was quick to ask.  
"Something happened to the warp drive. I don't know how."  
"The system is shutting down automatically, sir," one of the engineers said. "Not really anything to worry about, sir. The Device itself is perfectly fine."  
"Thank God. Okay, people, just a minor problem. Somebody fix the overload so we can get underway again," Tom ordered.  
The energy anomaly fizzled and the Saturn dropped out of warp.  
"Report," Azalea demanded.  
"We've dropped out of warp. Nothing major, Captain. Part of the warp drive system overloaded, but the Device is okay."  
"That's good. Tom, what happened?"  
"Overload, Azalea. The Device is fine, though. We should be able to repair the damaged components in about twenty or thirty minutes tops."  
"Okay, I'll let you get on with it."  
Krink looked at his display panel. "What the hell?"  
"What it is?" Azalea asked him.  
"Azalea, it looks like somebody is trying to disable the shield grid." Upon hearing this, Sara and Young immediately approached them.  
"What's happening?" Young asked.  
"I'm not sure," Azalea said.  
"I'm locking out the grid," Krink said. "Okay, I think we're good."  
"Okay. Whatever that was," Azalea commented.  
"No, we're not," Sara pointed out. "Look at the shield power."  
They watched the shield power level drop.   
"Tactical, confirm shield status," Azalea ordered.  
"Captain, power is being diverted from the shields. Commander Krink's lock out is holding, the shields are active, but operating at an extremely low power level. Shields currently at 43%."  
"Tom, did the overload affect the shield grid?"  
"No, why?"  
"Check it for me, will ya?"  
"I'm on it."  
"The Device is offline, isn't it?" asked the crewman at the science station.  
"Yeah, why?" Krink said.  
"I'm reading a weird energy signature. Looks like it could be a distorted radiation pattern. I thought maybe it was being created by the Device, but if it's offline…"  
"Lemme see," Krink said, walking over to the science station. He looked at the display for a few moments. "Azalea, I think we may have been followed."  
"Why?" she asked, suddenly sounding quite concerned.  
"Well, there's no ship registering on sensors, but cloaked vessels can sometimes be detected at high warp. Romulan warbirds, for instance, are not completely invisible above warp five or six. I would guess that this thing is moving a little faster than warp 9."  
"Bridge," Natakas said, "it looks like somebody accessed the shield grid. They tried to shut it down, but then they began routing power away from it. I haven't isolated the console they used yet."  
"Somebody's in here," Scott said, as if no one else had noticed.  
"We gotta find him," Azalea said. "I'm not letting some sneaky bastard take over my ship. Get me Starfleet Command, immediately. Priority one."  
When a Starfleet officer appeared on screen, Azalea began to describe the situation. "We have a problem here. The warp drive system is offline due to an overload. The Device is okay, but I think we're being followed by a cloaked ship."  
"We were afraid of that. The Enterprise is standing by to assist you. I'll order Picard to get out to you immediately, although it may take him some time to get there, probably about forty minutes to an hour. It was a good thing we had the test course come near Earth."  
"Okay, thank you, Admiral."  
"Good luck, Azalea. Sorry to get you in a mess on your first mission as Captain, but I'd say you're doing great."  
"Thank you, Admiral."  
"Starfleet out."  
"That thing will probably get here in a half an hour, Azalea," Krink said.  
"We'll do the best we can," she said. 


	7. Return of the warbird

U.S.S Enterprise-E  
  
Picard walked onto the bridge and sat down in the command chair. "We've been ordered to provide assistance to the Saturn. Her warp drive is offline and they have reason to believe that a Romulan warbird is pursuing them."  
"Sir, why would the Romulans care about this particular ship?" Troi asked him.  
"I can't exactly tell you that now, Deanna, but this ship is special. Mr. Data, set course for the Saturn, maximum warp."  
"Course laid in, sir," Data said.  
"Red alert. All hands to battle stations," declared Riker.  
"Engage," Picard ordered as he pointed his finger toward the front of the bridge. The Enterprise went to warp and headed out to defend her sister.  
  
U.S.S Saturn  
  
"Captain, I believe that I have detected the console where the shield grid was accessed," the tactical officer, a true Vulcan named Serok, informed her.  
"Very good," she said.  
"Where is it?" Young asked.  
"In engineering, here," the Vulcan indicated to his display.  
"Let's go," Scott said to Sara. They took out phasers and proceeded to engineering.  
"Shall I send a security team, Captain?"  
"They are a security team," Azalea reminded her tactical officer.  
  
Forty-three should be good enough, the Romulan told himself. But what if it's not? He tried to divert more power from the shields, but he couldn't. Sara and Scott entered engineering.  
  
"It's here," the tactical officer told Azalea. "The ship just dropped out of warp directly astern. It is decloaking."  
"On screen," Azalea said, her voice carrying a note of power and determination, while still retaining the soft, friendly, carefree tone that she always spoke with. The screen activated to reveal a Romulan warbird right behind the ship, in a perfect firing position.  
"They are charging weapons," the Vulcan said. "Raising shields, but they are still only at forty-three percent."  
"Lieutenant, lock phasers on target, specifically their shield generator. They may try to beam the Device away. If we can take out their shields, we'll be able to get it back. Walters, how far away is the Enterprise?"  
"They'll get here in about fifteen minutes, Azalea."  
  
"Over there," Scott said when he and Sara arrived in engineering.  
"Where's Natakas?" she asked.  
"He's with the Device," Scott told her.  
The Romulan saw them walking straight towards him and climbed up to the second level of engineering. Young ran to the console and examined it. "Yeah," he said, "it was him. I'll try to restore the shields. Get him, and hurry." Sara quickly climbed the ladder, but almost slipped and fell as the entire ship shook.  
"We are taking fire," Serok said. "Shields at thirty-nine percent. They won't last much longer."  
"Return fire," Azalea ordered.  
"Aye, Captain. Firing phasers."  
Sara raced after the Romulan. He knew that the warbird must be attacking the ship, so he didn't bother to preserve his cover any longer. He took out a disruptor pistol and started shooting.  
"What the hell's going on in here!?" Tom demanded, but everyone was too surprised by the outbreak of weapons fire to answer him. One of the disruptor bolts struck Sara in the arm and she grabbed the wound. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Her arm stung where she had been hit. Then she looked up at the Romulan. She became filled with an anger that she had never experienced before, and she charged after him. She fired her phaser, but missed and hit a bulkhead, from which sparks exploded. As the Romulan ran around the upper level of engineering trying to evade her, and wondering why he was still on the ship, she leveled her weapon directly at him and fired. The blast struck him directly in the chest and he fell right where he stood. She went over to him and determined that he was still alive. Starfleet would need him alive for the interrogation that would surely follow.  
  
"Captain, the Romulans' shields are down to fifty percent, but ours are down completely. Hull strength is at eighty-five percent," reported the Vulcan. "Captain, they have ceased fire."  
  
Sara watched as the motionless Romulan body disappeared in front of her. She pushed her combadge. "Azalea, they've beamed him away."  
"Who?"  
"There was a Romulan spy on board. I shot him, but they beamed him back to the warbird."  
  
"Fire everything we have at them," Azalea ordered. "Get their shields down, but try to take out the engines first so they don't get away with this."  
"Azalea, the Enterprise just dropped out of warp off our port bow," Walters told her. "She's firing on the warbird, and hailing us."  
"On screen," Azalea said.  
"I see we arrived just in time," Picard said.  
"Yes, you did," Azalea told him.   
"You must be Captain Sanchet."  
"That's right. Captain, there was a Romulan spy on board, but they beamed him back. We should try to get him so that we can find out what's going on."  
"Agreed. Has your ship been badly damaged?"  
"Krink, damage report," Azalea said.  
"Shields are down, and hull integrity is at seventy percent. Warp drive is still offline."   
"Azalea, the Device has just been beamed away," Natakas reported. He didn't notice the transport enhancer because he had never seen the Upsilon Device before and didn't know anything was out of place.  
"Mr. Data," said Picard, "try to beam the Device back."  
"Sir, what is this…Upsilon Device?" asked Riker.  
"I'll explain later, Number One," he answered.  
The Saturn fired a spread of photon torpedoes at the warbird. "Captain, their shields are down," Serok told Azalea. On the screen they watch a phaser blast come from the Enterprise and strike the warbird. "The Enterprise has disabled their engines. We have them now."  
"Sir, I have the Device in transporter room one," Data told Picard.  
"Have security move it to a safe location," he responded. "Mr. Data, open a channel to the warbird."  
"Channel open, sir," Data said.  
"Romulan vessel," Picard began, "You have committed an act of war against the United Federation of Planets. I hope you know that there will be repercussions." The Romulans did not bother to respond.  
"Azalea," said Walter, "a Klingon battleship just dropped out of warp. They are hailing." 


	8. A Glorious Victory

U.S.S Saturn  
  
"Put it on screen," Azalea said. The Klingon appeared on the screen. "I see you have already defeated this enemy. You fought with bravery and courage, Captain. This warbird is not an official part of the Romulan Star Empire, it is a pirate. We have had dealings with them before."  
"Oh, so the Romulans weren't trying to start a war after all," Azalea said.  
"No, these Romulans were just trying to increase their own wealth and power."  
"Sounds like the Ferengi," Krink commented.  
"We will send some of our warriors to help capture the vessel."  
"Thanks," she said. "The Enterprise is also sending a boarding party."  
  
The Romulan warbird  
  
The Romulans were not about to surrender peacefully. As soon as the boarding parties appeared in the transporter room, fighting broke out. Two Romulans with disruptor pistols hid behind the transporter console while shooting at the Starfleet soldiers. One member of the away team was killed almost as soon as the battle began. He was struck with a disruptor bolt and fell on the deck. As a Romulan stood up to fire, a Starfleet ensign shot him in the head. The team moved into the corridor outside where more Romulans with guns were waiting for them. The group of Klingon warriors beamed aboard as soon as the Starfleet team was off the pads. A few of them carried disruptor style weapons, but most of them chose to fight in traditional Klingon style--- with bat'leths. They ran through the ship yelling war cries and hacking away at any Romulan that crossed their path. One Klingon unintentionally slammed a Romulan up against a wall while killing another with his bat'leth.   
The Romulans were not without fury, however. Three Romulans charged the Starfleet soldiers that had taken control of the bridge, killing two humans and an Andorian. One rather large and vicious Romulan lost his disruptor rifle and began beating a Starfleet officer until the man was barely conscious. The only thing that stopped this Romulan was the blade of a bat'leth making contact the back of his neck.  
Not all of the Romulans decided to fight, however. Some of them surrendered after watching the rage with which the Klingons fought. A few of them tried to escape aboard a shuttle, but they were discovered. The shuttle was disabled by a few phaser hits from the Saturn, and then tractored aboard. It's occupants were promptly confined to the brig. While the battle continued aboard the warbird, the engineers of the Saturn repaired the warp drive. As soon as the Romulan ship was secured, all three vessels warped back to Earth. Medical staff from both the Enterprise and the Saturn stayed aboard the warbird to tend the wounded that would not fit in the sickbays of either ship.  
  
  
Starfleet Headquarters  
  
Picard and Azalea both made their reports to Starfleet Command, and the crew of the warbird was beamed to Earth for interrogation. The Romulan government demanded the return of the warbird, but the Federation did not feel that it had to honor Romulan demands in light of the recent events.  
"Has your ship been repaired yet?" Picard asked Azalea after they left the office of the admiral.  
"Yeah, my engineering team and the one from the station fixed it in no time. I guess will be returning to Starbase 1033."  
"I don't think Starfleet is ready to try another test," he said.  
"Maybe not. We still have to take Captain Natakas back, though. His ship is being repaired there."  
"I see."  
"What'll happen to the prisoners?"  
"They will be interrogated and put on trial for their crimes."  
"How's the Enterprise been lately?"  
"Quite well. Perhaps we'll get one of those devices once you've finished testing them."  
"Maybe. They'd really help in exploring the galaxy."  
"Perhaps even other galaxies."  
"Yeah, that's true. Well, gotta go. Thanks for all your help, Captain."  
"Of course. It was nice meeting you, Captain Sanchet."  
"Bye," she said, and walked to the transporter, where she beamed back to the Saturn.  
  
  
"Well, I suppose you'll be going back to Starbase 1033 to check on the repairs of ship," Scott said to Natakas.  
"Yep. I hope their almost done with her."  
"It was a pleasure working with you, Captain."  
"You too."  
"You know, we were right to suspect the Romulan government."  
"How so?"  
"I heard from another intelligence officer that they had been covertly supporting this criminal group. They would give them supplies, money, and even ships to do things that the Romulan government could never get away with publicly, such as that attack on your ship. That way, they could get want they want and not be answerable for it."  
"Damn. Never can trust those Romulans."  
"Really. Well, I hope to work with you again, Captain. Good luck to you," Scott said, and he shook Natakas's hand.  
"All the best." The two parted, heading to different transporter rooms to beam to different ships.  
  
  
  
There you have it! The story of the Upsilon Device. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you'd like to see in the future. 


End file.
